<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storm by Arlothia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581310">Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlothia/pseuds/Arlothia'>Arlothia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumpmas in July 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life on Mars (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught in the Rain, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Whump, Whumpmas in July, h/c, sick, these two are so freaking great!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlothia/pseuds/Arlothia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Han Tae Joo had traveled under the overhangs along the side of the street as long as he could before they disappeared, leaving him to walk the last five blocks to his home completely at the mercy of the heavy sky."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumpmas in July 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Genuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm had come out of nowhere, thoroughly drenching Han Tae Joo in a matter of seconds.</p><p>He rushed for the eaves of a storefront, closed hours ago, and intended to wait for the sudden deluge to let up before starting his trek home again… But it wasn’t stopping. And he had neither jacket nor umbrella.</p><p>Well, he had no intention of just standing here all night and he couldn’t get much wetter than he already was. Besides, it was a summer rain so it wasn’t like he would get chilled to the bone, right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>Han Tae Joo had traveled under the overhangs along the side of the street as long as he could before they disappeared, leaving him to walk the last five blocks to his home completely at the mercy of the heavy sky.</p><p>As if to spite his earlier thought, a shiver ran through him, starting deep within his core and traveling all the way out to his extremities. His knees quaked and his fingers shook and his breathing took on a distinctive rattle.</p><p>Four blocks to go.</p><p>A cough ripped out of his lungs, causing him to stop in his tracks and brace one hand against a lamp post as he continued to dislodge the moisture that had found it’s way into his chest. It left him feeling sore and drained of any energy he’d had left. His head started to pound, each beat of his heart causing a little wave of pain right behind his eyes.</p><p>Headlights appeared on the street in front of him, so sudden and blinding he had to fight a wave of nausea as he leaned against the lamp post. Han Tae Joo heard the engine roar closer, a hand pressed to his head as the sound seemed to crash through his skull. Why wasn’t the sound going away?</p><p>“Hey! Han Tae Joo?”</p><p>He looked up through squinted eyes and saw a car stopped right next to him, a blurry face looking at him through the driver’s side window. Han Tae Joo blinked against the raindrops and pain until he could make out….Kang Dong Cheol?</p><p>“What the hell are you doing in the rain, you idiot?” the older man asked.</p><p>Han Tae Joo didn’t respond. He couldn’t. All his effort was being used to keep himself upright.</p><p>“Were you that desperate for a shower you decided to take a stroll in a storm? Get inside before you wash away.”</p><p>Han Tae Joo swallowed, bracing himself as he prepared to let go of the lamp post and walk to the passenger side door.</p><p>He didn’t even make it one step.</p><p>His legs gave out on him the moment he was standing on his own, knees and palms crashing onto the wet concrete. He heard a shout of alarm and then hands were grabbing at him, lifting him back to his feet and draping one of his arms across strong, sturdy shoulders. Han Tae Joo tried to get his feet under him, but another cough tore through him, leaving him weak and trembling and completely powerless to do anything but try to catch his breath. </p><p>Kang Dong Cheol practically dragged him into the car, propping him up in the passenger seat before getting into the car himself and turning up the heater.</p><p>“Hey. Hey! Han Tae Joo!” A hand shook him and he opened his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them. “Are you okay? Huh?”</p><p>Han Tae Joo blinked and swallowed again. “I got caught in the storm,” was all he could manage to say.</p><p>Kang Dong Cheol huffed a laugh and started driving. “You don’t say? Come on, let’s get you back home, Mr. Seoul. And you know what? I’ll even share my chicken with you. You’re lucky I had the urge for a late night snack…”</p><p>Han Tae Joo’s eyes drifted closed, melting at the warmth of the heater and reveling in not being pelted by the rain anymore. He almost wasn’t aware of being taken out of the car and walked up the steps into his home. </p><p>When he could muster up enough energy to open his eyes again and focus on what was around him, he found himself propped up against the wall of his room, wet clothes in a pile in the corner, a quilt wrapped around him, and a steaming cup of water in front of him.</p><p>“Drink this,” Kang Dong Cheol instructed, grabbing one of Han Tae Joo’s hands and placing the cup in it. He was pleased to see he had enough strength and coordination to at least drink on his own. </p><p>Han Tae Joo sighed, dropping his hand with the now-empty cup to the floor and resting his head against the wall. He cracked one eye open, watching Kang Dong Cheol pull apart a fried chicken and placing some pieces on a plate. A very few pieces. Most of the rest of the chicken went back into the takeaway box.</p><p>“Thank you,” he rasped, fighting the tickle in his throat that threatened to turn into something more.</p><p>Kang Dong Cheol waved his hand, not even turning around to look at him as he picked up his box of chicken and walked towards the door.</p><p>“I’ll come by tomorrow morning to make sure you aren’t dead,” he said, slipping his shoes on. He glanced back at Han Tae Joo as he walked out. “And no more walking in the middle of storms, alright? I can’t always play your nurse every time you do something stupid.”</p><p>The corner of Han Tae Joo’s mouth quirked up slightly as he closed his eye and started to drift off, listening to the sound of the rain pounding outside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the link to the fic on tumblr where it gives more tags as well:<br/>https://viva-la-whump.tumblr.com/post/623741404925116416</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>